


Spike

by MiuBelle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Menciones de tortura, mencion de familia, menciones de secuestro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuBelle/pseuds/MiuBelle
Summary: Decía que no le importaba, pero muy dentro sabía que el hecho de llevar en sus brazos a la tortuga más chica hacia la seguridad no solo era porque conocía de los sentimientos del de rojo por el de azul. [Insinuacion de Yaoi] [Punto de vista de Slash] [TMNT 2012]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:  
> ¡Homo fóbicos huyan! Esto es Slash sino te gusta fuera. Esto tiene insinuación de T-cest, estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer. Narrado de la perspectiva de Slash.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> Esto simplemente es un one-short que salió de mi cabeza y corazón al ver de nuevo el capítulo de Slash.  
> Este one-short es sobre los sentimientos de Raphael los cuales confundieron a Spike cuando pensó que odiaba a Leonardo pero era todo lo contrario. Por eso es indirecto haciendo alusión a la pareja de rojo y azul.

****

* * *

**_“Spike”_ **

_“_ Familia significa que nadie se queda atrás o se olvida _…”_

**_—David Ogden Stiers_ **

* * *

****

Estaba lloviendo.

Lo que no ayudaba a su cuerpo cansado y a su carga en sus brazos, aunque dicha carga no pesara casi nada para él.

No había parado de caminar desde que habían escapado del clan del pie. Podía sentir y ver el cuerpo más pequeño en sus brazos tiritar y sabía que era por la fiebre que estaba azotando el cuerpo, la lluvia no ayudaba nada tampoco.

Con su cuerpo mayor trataba de cubrir un poco esas gotas pero no lo estaba logrando demasiado bien.

Las estrellas no podían verse y solo el cielo oscuro recibió su vista cuando la elevo. Lo único que jugaba a su favor era que nadie estaba afuera en las calles con el temporal que estaba haciendo.

Sabía que debía buscar refugio porque la tormenta empeoraría en cualquier momento. No supo cuanto había caminado pero como si sus palabras habían sido escuchadas una estructura abandonada apareció en su vista, sin perder más tiempo se encamino hacia ella.

No tuvo demasiados problemas para deshacerse de las cadenas que prohibían la entrada al lugar. Entro y se acerco a una esquina donde no correría tanto aire como lo hacía en el resto de la habitación.

Suavemente coloco al cuerpo en el suelo tratando de no moverlo mucho.

Sin poder evitarlo se quedo mirando a los moretones que la piel verde dejaba ver. La tortura no había sido leve para ninguno de los dos, pero al contrario de el mismo, la tortuga mas chica no tenía la piel más dura.

Acerco su mano a la frente del inconsciente y una mueca se formo en su rostro al poder sentir que aun estaba caliente. Realmente esperaba que no aumentara la fiebre porque no  sabría qué hacer y no tenía los medios para cuidarlo adecuadamente.

Con su mano alejo el agua del rostro del durmiente era lo único que podía hacer en su situación, saco la mayor parte del liquido que estaba en el pequeño cuerpo, al terminar solo suspiro y se alejo medio metro del cuerpo inconsciente mientras se sentaba, no quería asustarlo si despertaba y tampoco quería irse tan lejos ya que con su cuerpo ofrecía una muralla contra el viento que entraba por las ventanas rotas.

Podía escuchar la lluvia afuera y el viento furioso. Su mente y humor estaban oscuros como la noche de afuera. Y su mente se encontró vagando como lo había hecho en todos esos días de cautiverio…

Cuando había sido Spike los días con la tortuga de azul siempre habían sido cálidos y llenos de sonrisas dirigidas a él. Cuando Raphael no estaba con él su hermano mayor se acercaba a darle mimos y sonrisas para que no extrañara al de rojo.

Había sido todo perfecto o lo era para su mente que no comprendía mucho, se sentía cálido y lleno de alegría, se sentía feliz.

Sin embargo cuando había mutado las cosas cambiaron.

Sin saberlo había comenzado a resentir al de azul por el hecho de todo lo que hablaba el de rojo, sin saberlo comenzó a apartarse del mayor sin estar consciente de ello, las emociones que sentía se habían multiplicado desde que había mutado y sin darse cuenta todas esas charlas con Raphael habían llegado a su inconsciente haciéndole odiar al de azul por el sufrimiento del de rojo.

Pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto todo el tiempo.

Aun podía recordar el rostro de Raphael con enojo y traicionado al haber atacado a sus hermanos. Como había peleado contra él para alejarlo de ellos. Como había estado asustado cuando Leonardo estaba a su merced. Como había peleado para alejarlo del azul.

Ambos eran impulsivos, una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en sus labios, eso lo había sacado de el de rojo, ambos tenían problemas en ocultar sus emociones y cuando el enojo sobrepasaba todo era imposible contenerse.

Aun podía escuchar en su mente esas conversaciones, esas atenciones y esas sonrisas que el de daba cuando llegaba a la habitación o a la sala donde estaba el.

Pero esos recuerdos se empañaban con las peleas, y las acusaciones al lastimar a sus hermanos, al querer herir al de azul.

Siempre había pensado que el de rojo sería feliz si quitaba sus preocupaciones si hacia a un lado al causante de ellas, se había equivocado ya que en su última pelea un recuerdo lejano llego a su mente como si siempre hubiera estado allí y simplemente él lo había apartado pensando que había sido invención suya.

Ahora comprendía, ahora recordaba esas palabras claramente. Esas palabras que habían comenzado todo, esas palabras que empezaron la angustia y el dolor en Raphael.

**_Lo amo_ **

Esas palabras que comenzaron a resentir al de azul por no saber cómo se sentía su hermano, por no hacer nada.

**_El nunca lo aprobara_ **

Cada vez que el de rojo venia siempre hablaba algunos minutos sobre su hermano mayor, aunque siempre se quejara.

**_¿Por qué tiene que ser él?_ **

Se había olvidado cuantas veces había escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca del de rojo. Al igual que lo que lo poseía a atacar al de azul, esas palabras que siempre tenía presente aunque recién ahora recordara el motivo.

**_Lo odio_ **

Pero no había tenido en cuenta que las emociones de Raphael eran impulsivas y tercas. Ahora entendía que cada vez que él decía esas palabras llenas de enojo solo había estado tratando de creerlas el mismo, había estado tratado de cambiar sus sentimientos.

**_Lo odio_ **

El de rojo había intentado creer esas palabras pero lo que realmente decía cuando repetía constantemente esas palabras en su habitación eran…

**_Lo amo_ **

Si algo había entendido era que los sentimientos de la tortuga de las sais no habían cambiado en todos esos años aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

Spike se había olvidado los reales sentimientos del de rojo para con el de azul y inocentemente había creído que terminando la fuente de ese dolor para el otro sería feliz, pero  se había engañado el mismo y confundido lo que Raphael realmente quería.

Sus acciones habían estado equivocadas todo el tiempo. Sus acciones habían causado dolor y sufrimiento hacia las personas que lo habían criado.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir el leve quejido a su lado. Su rostro se dirigió hacia la fuente.

Pudo ver como la tortuga mas chica se removió un poco y luego habría los ojos, los cuales estaban brillosos a causa de la fiebre que aun persistía en su sistema.

Solo fueron segundos pero para él fue como varios minutos, ojos vidriosos azules se encontraron con los suyos. Podía ver primero el desconcierto y luego miedo en ellos. Miro hacia otro lado, después de todo el había causado esas emociones por sus acciones. Se dijo que no importaba pero la opresión en su pecho resaltaba lo contrario.

—Duérmete

Su voz intento ser dura pero solo salió suave, y se maldijo, al parecer estaba más afectado de lo que pensaba. Podía sentir el sonido de la lluvia aun caer. Aun les quedaba bastante camino por recorrer hacia su objetivo y realmente esperaba que esta se calmara para poder avanzar. No quería correr el riesgo de ser atrapado por el clan del pie de nuevo pero tampoco podía caminar en la lluvia con el estado de su acompañante, solo empeoraría la fiebre.

—R-Rapha te extraña.

Su cuello se doblo inmediatamente en la dirección de la voz y donde estaba la tortuga más chica que lo miraba.

—El no lo dice pero ambos sabemos que nunca lo admitirá.

El simplemente mantuvo el silencio aunque sus manos se cerraron en puchos para que el contrario no viera el estremecimiento que lo recorrió.

Pensar en el tema era una cosa pero que alguien más lo dijera era doloroso porque solo le daban ganas de regresar a esos tiempos.

—S-Si volvieras…— no podía escuchar mas porque se levanto de un salto, no quería escuchar eso. El no merecía perdón por sus acciones.

— ¡No puedo volver!

No quiso gritar pero sus emociones estaban alteradas y su remordimiento no estaba ayudando ni un poco, tampoco el sobresalto que causo en la tortuga mas chica.

El silencio resonó dolorosamente y Slash simplemente miro hacia otro lado para evitar mirar esos ojos que seguro lo miraban con miedo. Por ese motivo no esperaba las palabras que fueron suavemente dichas.

—Aun es tu casa

Por eso su rostro se giro bruscamente -causándole un poco de dolor pero no le importaba en ese momento- hacia el emisor de esas palabras, no vio miedo ni recriminación por sus acciones, solo una suave sonrisa dirigida hacia el de todas las personas, una sonrisa que no había visto desde que se trasformo, por ese motivo no podían culparlo con el suave sollozo que salió de su boca.

Leonardo no pudo ver los ojos de la tortuga mayor, ya que sus ojos se cerraron debido a la fiebre, si lo hubiera notado abría notado la humedad en ellos, después de todo Raphael era como una figura paterna y el lugar de la madre sin quererlo el de azul lo había ocupado, con sus atenciones y cuidados cuando Spike era pequeño.

Por eso en ese momento la tortuga mayor lo juro. Sentado al lado del más chico dándole un poco de calor, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban en silencio por su rostro.

Esta vez haría lo correcto y regresaría a su madre con su padre a salvo. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

****

* * *

 

**_The End_ **

* * *

****

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le haya sido de su agrado. Fue un impulso poner sobre la madre y el padre, aunque realmente lo parezcan, porque ambos estuvieron con Spike. Siempre fui creyente que el de azul paso tiempo con el pequeño Spike cuidándolo y dándole atenciones, mientras su hermano estaba haciendo otras cosas. Sobre los papeles de los padres, Raphael con su impulsividad pero aun cariñoso y Leonardo con su tranquilidad y cuidados a los demás, me pareció lo correcto. ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
